


Diphylleia grayi

by lunartyang



Category: K-pop, Music - Fandom, SHINee, SM the Ballad
Genre: Death, Depression, Gen, I Love You, Jonghyun - Freeform, Mental Illness, R.I.P, Suicide, i miss you, rest in peace Jonghyun, roses for Jonghyun, skeleton flower, you did well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunartyang/pseuds/lunartyang
Summary: A tribute to Kim Jonghyun (04/08/1990-12/18/2017)Rest in peace, my love. You did well.





	Diphylleia grayi

_**'Why does God take the best** _ **_people_ ** **_before their time?'_ **  
**_'If you walk through a garden, which flowers would you pick first?'_ **  
**_'The_ ** **_most_ ** **_beautiful...'_ **

_My voice_ _catches_ _in my throat_  
_Where can_ _I_ _find the words to tell you?_  
_How can_ _I_ _put my thoughts together,_  
_To tell you how_ _I_ _feel?_  
_The rain continues to fall, softly,_  
_Against_ _my heart._  
_The words are all in there, locked away_  
_And begging to be let free._

 _My angel, my love, my flower-_  
_You disappeared from before me,_  
_Trying to keep me away._  
_You shied away, hiding from my reach._  
_You did_ _not_ _want to be picked._  
_You did not want your petals to get wet._  
_Yet in the rain,_ _I_ _see you vanish._  
_Under the softly falling tears, you disappear and_ _I_ _cannot find you._

 _Your petals, my dear, they are wet with tears._  
_If only you would let me find you-_  
_If only you would let me dry the rain from your body._  
_If only_ _I_ _could see you once more,_  
_If only_ _I_ _could hear your honey gold voice for the last time._  
_Where did you go in the rain, my love?_

 _Please, come back to me._  
_Let me run_ _my_ _hand over your silken petals once more,_ _my_ _flower._  
_Please, my star, shine brightly._  
_Please,_ _my_ _angel, fly back to me on wings of pure snow;_

 _The winter is chilly, but do not wilt yet._  
_Please, my skeleton flower,_ _stay_ _with me a while._  
_Do not disappear again._

**Author's Note:**

> Kim Jonghyun, you hold a special place in my heart. I first saw you through Ring Ding Dong in 2014. You were my first bias in Kpop. Exo introduced me to Kpop, but SHINee got me hooked. Before I became a part of any other fandom, I was a SHAWOL. Your voice, your smile, your bright eyes have left such a pleasant memory in my mind. Words will never be enough to express how much I love you and miss you. Words will never be enough to express how sorry I am. I am so sorry that you had to suffer alone. I am so sorry that I never understood how badly you were hurting until it was too late. I am sorry that this world failed you. I know that you are watching from up above, and I hope you have finally found the peace you searched for. SHINee will always be five in our eyes. You will never be forgotten. Thank you for everything you have done, and I am sorry we couldn't do anything in return. We will stay strong for you. We love you. "The star that shined brightly on stage for 10 years, now a star in the skies." Shine brightly for us, my star. Until we meet again.
> 
> You did well, my love.


End file.
